


Mermaid

by Lily_Xie



Category: GGAD
Genre: GGAD - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 07:14:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18361202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Xie/pseuds/Lily_Xie





	Mermaid

ggad Mermide

“Father Grindelwald今天已经在一刻钟里看了我三次了！”  
教堂里一位可怜的神职人员惊恐地想。  
他拼命的思考着自己究竟做错了什么。但其实Grindelwald只是想知道他什么时候才能点燃那该死的蜡烛。  
因为他的小人鱼同他约定，每当教堂点燃第一支蜡烛时，他们会在那个小湖边见面。  
Grindelwald等不了了。他提前离开了教堂，走到了他第一次见到Dumbledore的人湖边。最近，这条小人鱼占据了他越来越多的心思。  
他们的约会话题总是很宽泛。  
Gellert•Grindelwald是一名优秀的巫师，他乐意同Dumbledore讨论那些以他的鳍和鳞片为原料的魔药，也乐于给他展示一些简单而有趣的魔法。Dumbledore很喜欢那个用魔法保持鲜艳，且施了防水咒的玫瑰。这让他可以把花朵带到水下去。更重要的是，Grindelwald根据他描述的症状试探性的给他的妹妹调配了魔药。虽然暂时还没有太大的改善，但这些药水居然神奇的让她的病情得到了稳定。  
对于人鱼来说，Albus•Dumbledore同样强大且聪明。无论是捕猎的能力还是对水的控制，他都被同族认为是英国年轻一代中最优秀的那条。他了解巫师，人类，拥有广博而完善的知识面。他勇敢而敏锐，总是对新事物抱有无尽的好奇心。  
这使他们不可控制的被彼此吸引而沉迷于他们之间的每一次交谈。  
如果你得到了人鱼心甘情愿的吻，那么你就会得到大海的祝福和保佑。因此，Dumbledore得以带着Grindelwald去看海平面下的世界。在水下呼吸让他感到新奇而美妙。虽然有不少咒语可以让巫师暂时性的在水下呼吸，但那种魔法总能让人感到一种隔阂。从没有任何一种魔咒能给他这种与大海融为一体的感觉。  
小人鱼在水下的时候总会同他更亲昵，他会把银白色的大尾巴挤进Grindelwald的双腿之间，柔软而光滑的半透明尾鳍愉悦的拍打着他的脚踝。他们会在水下接吻，绵密的气泡从唇齿中挤出，在沉静的水中盘旋上升。Grindelwald灿金色的发丝浮在水中，跟Dumbledore赤褐色的长发混在一起。他温热的体温让小人鱼感到像是晒太阳般的舒服，所以Dumbledore总是愿意把大面积的皮肤同Grindelwald贴在一起。  
他们去探寻过一些沉入水底的城市，在覆满了寄生动物的廊柱之间寻找一些蒙尘的珠宝。在水下沉睡了许久的古籍往往一碰就碎了，只剩下一些石刻的法阵孤零零的躺在祭坛上。他们并不清楚那些纹路的作用，也许最大的作用就是让他们得以在祭坛中央接吻。Grindelwald总是哄骗小人鱼说这会让他们得到历史的祝福。而Dumbledore大多会不置可否的笑笑，急切的封住他胡说八道的嘴唇。  
他们会腻在一起很久，从当天傍晚直到第二天的黎明。Dumbledore会在第一缕光斑洒在他的长发时钻入水中离开。  
他们甚至分享了一对儿双面镜，这让他们在白天的时候也可以谈话。但Grindelwald还是迫切地渴望着每一次的约会。  
他觉得自己正为Dumbledore着迷，每一次的谈话都让他对小人鱼的喜欢多一点。他很确定，Dumbledore对自己也有着同样的情感，从他每次晶亮而热切的目光中，从他亲昵的吻中，他都能得到这样的结论。但他不知道自己应该怎样处理这种感情。也不知道如果贸然宣之于口的话，会不会把他的小人鱼吓跑。  
将近一个月的几次约会中Dumbledore都没有上岸，Grindelwald也无从得知他是否怀上了自己的孩子而已经可以把尾巴变成腿。他又私心渴望着一次不足以让他怀孕。他想让Dumbledore永远留在他身边。  
正当他饱受着甜蜜的折磨时，水面上钻出了一个红色的小脑袋，这打断了Grindelwald的胡思乱想。Dumbledore来了。但还没等他开口，小人鱼就急切地向他伸出了双臂。  
“快，Gellert，快拉我上岸！”  
Grindelwald抱住他的肩膀，把他从水中拉了上来，让他舒服的靠进自己的怀里。而随后发生的事情，绝对是他有生以来所见过的，最神奇的魔法。  
Dumbledore银白色的流线型大尾巴从尾鳍的分岔处逐渐裂开，但鳞片几乎是在同时就合拢了。裂口逐渐向上扩大，直到那条漂亮的珠光色鱼尾变成了两条修长而光洁的腿。小人鱼浑身赤裸，潮湿的脚底沾上了一些草叶，新生的双腿皮肤如同婴儿一般细软娇嫩，匀亭的大腿贴在一起，软肉挤压出了一个美好的弧度。  
Grindelwald不敢再往上看，他脱下绣着金边的圣袍把Dumbledore裹了起来。而小人鱼正欣喜且期待的看着他。天知道，他不想让这双腿刚出现就经历一场过于激烈的性爱，他会把它们掰折的！  
“神奇么，Gellert，这是人鱼的魔法。”  
Dumbledore狡黠的眨了眨眼睛。他调整了一下姿势，让自己能更舒服的靠进神父的怀里。而Grindelwald微微张着嘴，惊愕的几乎说不出话来。他想到了什么，紧张地伸出了手，虚贴在了Dumbledore柔软的小腹上。  
“这里有了我们的孩子？”  
Grindelwald几乎是颤抖地问。  
Dumbledore抓住他的手贴在了自己的小腹上，Grindelwald几乎是在一瞬间感觉到了一种源自于血脉的魔法连接。  
他有了一个孩子！他的爱人为他孕育了一个生命！  
这个想法让他激动的颤抖。他胡乱的亲吻着Dumbedore的耳廓，炽热的气息喷洒在他的颈窝，很快就让他浑身都红了起来。而就在他的手准备撩起袍子的时候，又一阵水声响起了。  
Grindelwald瞪大了眼睛看着一个和Dumbledore很像的红色脑袋从水里钻了出来，只不过这一个还戴着七扭八歪的海藻花环。那双和Dumbledore如出一辙的湛蓝色眼睛里写满了怒火。他像是在那里躲了很久，张口就骂：  
“你这个金毛的假神父，你只是在意你的孩子，你根本就不爱他！”  
Grindelwald几乎陷入了混乱，但好在Dumbledore紧紧地攥住了他的手。  
而那个头发乱糟糟的脑袋还在嘀咕；  
“大圣人Albus，谁需要你通过这种方式来救Ana！”  
Dumbledore带着歉意看了看Grindelwald，他解释说：  
“这是我的弟弟，你给我妹妹调配的魔药起了很大的作用，他执意来向你道谢，但他可能是看到了我们在……”  
他顿了一下，眨了眨眼睛，一抹红晕爬上他薄薄的耳廓  
“他从未讲过我跟别人亲热，这可能让他一时间有些难以接受。”  
Grindelwald诧异地扬了扬眉毛说道：  
“道谢？不难看出……”  
Dumbledore随后出言制止了弟弟古怪的行为，他倒是没有再多说什么，只是别别扭扭的向Grindelwald表示了感谢，然后一扭头钻回水里去了，只有一抹银灰色的尾鳍一闪而过。  
解决了这次闹剧之后Grindelwald重新把他的小人鱼抱在了怀里，并提出可以教他走路。Dumbledore搂着他的脖子试探性的用双脚踩地，几乎是挂在Grindelwald的身上移动。一点点的踩着月光度过了整个夜晚。  
之后的每天晚上，他们都会准时的在湖边碰面，像孩子一样学习走路。  
这段时间里Grindelwald带着他去了很多的地方。他们曾经在月色和烛光里偷偷地溜进教堂。Dumbledore搂着Grindelwald的肩背，赤裸的双脚踩在他的鞋面上，跟他一起慢吞吞的移动。他们躲在教堂柱子的阴影里接吻，银亮的月光洒在两人的长发上，如同跳动的水珠一样流淌着。如果恰巧有修士经过，Dumbleore总会第一时间捂住Grindelwald的嘴，缩在他怀里藏好。而Grindelwald总不会那么安分，他乐于伸出舌尖描绘小人鱼掌心的纹理，然后在那人走远之后凑在一起吃吃的傻笑。  
他还会带着Dumbledore去夜里退潮的沙滩上。湿润的海风让小人鱼感到舒适，柔软而细腻的沙子则让走不稳时候的摔倒不那么疼。他们手拉着手在沙滩上慢慢的踩过去，蹒跚的像是一百多岁的老人。再找一块平坦的岩石躺下，一起看着海浪洗刷掉每一对儿脚印。Dumbledore会操控着海水在空气中拼出Grindelwald的名字，那些字母总会在下一个湿漉漉的吻中落回海里。  
小人鱼聪明而又敏锐，学什么都很快，走路也是，接吻也是。他已经能够熟稔的把手指插进Grindelwald金色的头发后贴上他的嘴唇。他的嘴唇总是温暖而干燥的，线条清晰而明显，但他的舌尖却柔软而湿润。小人鱼有着自己的一套接吻方式，他总是愿意先吮吸Grindelwald的舌尖，在放开它后才去探索口腔里的其他部分。他的吻挑逗而充满暗示，却总会在Grindelwald即将进行下一步之前告诉他，性爱在孕期前三个月并不安全。  
他们的心无比契合，就好像已经相爱过很久很久，以不同的身份度过了很多次不同的人生，在每一个故事里都注定拥有对方。他们好像曾经愤怒的相互咆哮，曾经把对方封存在心里几十年，曾经因结合而喜悦，因错过而痛苦。但他们好像还从未对彼此说过爱，生怕这过于沉重的承诺惊破了过于完美的梦境。  
但这很快就要得到改变了。  
Dumbledore很快就能跑能跳了。他可以在上岸之前就变出自己的腿，然后爬上岸扑进Grindelwald对他张开的双臂里。神父单调的衣柜里最近新增了很多各种样式的长袍。因为他需要在赤裸的小人鱼扑过来时迅速的把他裹起来。Grindelwald可以带着他从正门走进教堂，为他讲解那些富丽堂皇的壁画。但他显得对这一切兴致缺缺，真正吸引他的是神父房间里为他准备的各种点心。当Grindelwald坐在宽大的桌子后面与人交谈，他就会缩在椅子旁边的软垫里吃甜点。他从不担心残渣掉进昂贵的地毯里，因为他的神父总会用清洁咒解决得很好。  
在孕期的头三个月过去后，Grindelwald总是焦躁不安。不知道怎么说出口的爱意就像是哽在喉头的一团火，让他难以吞咽和喘息。  
直到当天晚上的约会，他问出了一个在他心里徘徊已久的问题  
“Albus，当孩子生下来之后，你打算怎么办呢？”  
Dumbledore没有料到他的问题，愣了一下。他不能确定Grindelwald到底是什么意思。所以他试探性的回答说：  
“我会把他照顾好的，当然，你可以随时见到他。”  
Grindelwald只是直愣愣的看着他的眼睛，那双蓝眼睛正小心翼翼的盯着他，藏着一些或许Dumbledore自己也不知道的情愫。他从袍子里翻出了一个小盒子，在小人鱼的眼前打开了它。  
Dumbledor一瞬间睁大了眼睛，他不可置信的目光在Grindelwald的脸上和盒子之间来回游走。盒子里面是一枚看上去就很古老的戒指，拉丝银的底托形状像是缠绕的藤蔓，中间镶嵌着一颗被碎钻包围的黑曜石。直到Grindelwald把戒指拿出来套在了他的手上，他的神智才被拉了回来。  
Grindelwald奇异的瞳孔专注的看着他，低头吻了吻Dumbledore的指节，他说：“你愿意和我一起抚养他么，Albus？”  
Dumbledore捧住了他的脸，有些手足无措的迎着Grindelwald坚定的目光。他缓慢的回答道：  
“我很愿意，Gellert，但人鱼一生只能有一位伴侣，请你给我一点时间，我想我需要仔细想想。”  
当天晚上Dumbledore第一次提前离开了，而Grindelwald也没有急于得到回应。他觉得在自己的心底，也许并没有期待真正得到人鱼永恒的爱。也许他只是想要说出爱他。也许，Dumbledore从此消失才是正常的。  
而Dumbledore其实远没有Grindelwald想的那么多。他明确的知道自己爱上了他，也许是源自于某一次契合而深入的谈话时Grindelwald发亮的眼睛，也许是某一次接吻时他偷偷睁开眼睛看见了Grindelwald微皱着眉，也许是某一次星空下的低语……但这不重要，他的脑子里现在一团乱麻。被伴侣被抛弃的人鱼很难活得长，巨大的悲伤和痛苦会把他们击垮。理智告诉他应该再想想，可他的心克制不住的感到幸福和雀跃。  
Dumbledore已经两天没有到湖边来了，他的双面镜也从未亮起来。Grindelwald不知道自己应该抱有一种什么样的想法，他只是麻木而机械的过完每一天。直到第三天的礼拜日。  
一切原本都是规定好的，他应该穿着那件专属于礼拜日的金红色圣袍走到圣坛上布道，人们会在结束后亲吻他的手背，然后他会在今天的信徒中挑选一位单独聆听他或者她的忏悔。  
知道他在人群中看见那丛赤褐色的头发。  
那是他的小人鱼。  
Dumbledore站在教堂高高的穹顶下，他甚至能想起来他们曾在哪一个柱子背后接吻。他的神父高贵而圣洁，仿佛不可亵渎。单薄的年轻人穿着一套传统的衣服，繁复的花边把他衬得华丽而精致。他没有束腰封，宽松的衬衫很好的掩盖住了小腹尚还不明显的起伏。深褐色的马裤包裹在修长的腿上，紧绷的面料凸显出了圆润的臀部。他背着手站的很稳，向每个虔诚的信徒一样仰头望着神父。湛蓝色的眼睛里盛满了炽热的爱恋。  
对于Grindelwald来说，这绝对是最为煎熬的一个礼拜日了。他选择了那位红发蓝眼的信徒，背着所有人带他回到了自己的房间。Dumbledore对这间屋子已经很熟悉了，但他这次近来却有些紧张。Grndelwald坐在他平时的座位上，端正的双手交叉放在桌子上，好整以暇的开口：  
“你有什么要说的呢，我的孩子。”  
Dumbledore绕过桌子，直接跨坐在了神父的双腿上，明显超过了信徒和神父的界限。他拿出了一条项链，仔细的把它套在了神父的脖子上，又在那个贝壳形的吊坠上用指尖画了个十字。他低下头吻了吻神父的眼睛，示意他把吊坠打开。  
Grindelwald按捺住几乎喷薄而出的情绪把贝壳举到眼前打开，本来空空如也的贝肉蠕动着，慢慢浮现出了一个小小的身影，那是一条小人鱼。它有着火红的头发和珍珠色的尾巴，和Dumbledore一模一样。  
“这就是我。”  
坐在他腿上那条大很多的人鱼温柔的解释道。  
“这是人鱼送给伴侣的礼物，只要我活着，你就能在吊坠里看见我，当然，它也能一定程度的反应我的情绪……”  
Grindelwald迅速的合上了吊坠，他握住了Dumbledore的肩膀问：  
“你要让我做你的伴侣。”  
他的话因激动而颤抖，但过于肯定的语气让它听起来不像是一个问题。  
Dumbledore愉快地笑起来，他用手指梳过Grindelwald的头发，和他贴得更近了一点。  
“我忏悔，Father Grindelwald，我想我爱上您了。”  
小人鱼湛蓝色的眼睛弯了起来，  
“Fogive me，Father.”  
他毫无悔意的补充道。  
Grindelwald扣住了他戴着戒指的手，吻上了他的嘴唇。这个爱人之间的吻绵长而温柔，一如神的赐福。他碾磨着Dumbledore丰满的唇瓣，轻轻地咬住他的下唇，迫使他张开嘴，然后再把舌头送进去。变出双腿后，他的口腔里也不再有带棱的上颚和锋利的尖牙，Grindelwald的舌头可以轻易的探索到他口腔里的每一个角落。  
小人鱼被吻得软了下来，在这个吻结束的时候，他就毫无主权意识的丧失了他的衬衫。  
神父急于和爱人结合，他们撕扯着对方的衣服，跌跌撞撞的摔在了屋里的床上。没有锋利的指甲显然阻碍了Dumbledore的进程，在他已经被脱得赤裸时，Grindelwald还保留着纯白的内衬。他急切的吻着爱人的脸，凌乱的吻落在神父高挺的鼻梁和颧骨上，Grindelwald需要一边回应他的吻，一边艰难的脱下衬衫。  
当小人鱼终于大面积的接触到爱人温热的皮肤时，他发出了一声满足的喟叹。Girndelwald把他紧紧地搂在怀里，唇舌从他的肩头游移下去，在Dumbledore突出的锁骨上咬了一口，得到了一下警告的戳弄。  
在他拥有双腿的状态下，Grindelwald更容易抓住他的性器。他还是那样的湿，兴奋的身体分泌出了过多的液体。他用拇指按住Dumbledore的乳头，俯下身子去给他口交。小人鱼的性器温度略高于他的体温，但爱人的口腔还是过于炽热了，更何况Grindelwald富有技巧。  
Grindelwald很快就硬的发疼，Dumbledore沉沦于欲望的表情让他发疯，他努力的放松喉咙，把他吞的更深。金发的发梢垂在Dumbledore的大腿上，让他有些痒，喉头软肉的挤压又让他爽的不清醒。随着爱人的手掌揉捏他的屁股，Dmbledore射在了他的嘴里。  
年轻的神父舔吻着爱人的肚子，这是爱人为他孕育的孩子。这个想法让他的阴茎涨得更大了。他从未与爱人上过床，爱情让他遗忘了太多的技巧。他弓起身子像一头准备猎食的豹子一样从爱人的双腿间向上爬，找到Dumbledore的嘴唇同他接吻。散落的金发像是垂下来的帷幕，把这个吻保留在了一个甜蜜的空间里。  
与此同时，他掰开了Dumbledore的大腿，伸手从他性器的根部向下摸，但掌心奇异的触感让他震惊了。他尽量温柔的把小人鱼的腿按在身体两侧，然后，他看到了一个让他头脑充血的画面。  
他没想到，鱼尾变成双腿之后他居然还能保留双性的特征。属于女性的器官就长在阴茎的下方，那里本应该是光洁而紧绷的皮肤却变成了柔软的阴户。也许是因为鳞片褪去了，他并没有什么毛发。嫩粉色的肉瓣还羞涩的合在一起，等待着Grindelwald去做点什么。  
一直张开大腿被盯着看实在是超过了Dumbledore的忍耐程度，他抓住Grindelwald的手臂，有些羞恼的说：  
“做点什么Gel，别再傻愣着了！”  
Grindelwald几乎要失去理智，他最放肆的意淫里也没有出现过这样美好的肉体。他把Dumbledor的小腿抬到肩膀上，吻了吻他细瘦的脚踝，伸出手指分开了贴在一起的肉瓣。  
那里几乎就和女性的器官一样，深红色的软肉一张一合的翕动着，花瓣似的穴口布满褶皱。他已经很湿了，轻易地就可以插进两根手指。Grindelwald俯下身让Dumbledore可以抱住他的肩背，同时用手指操着他柔软的屁股。  
小人鱼的阴道里潮湿而柔软，但过于紧绷的内壁让他不敢轻易地插进去，但他的爱人显然要更加急切。Dumbledore在他身下难耐的胡乱扭动，故意收缩腔道夹紧Grindelwald的手指。这让他很快就受到了惩罚，Grindelwald在他的屁股上甩了一巴掌，然后又快又狠得操了进来。  
湿软的腔道让Grindelwald直接撞到了因怀孕而紧闭的生殖腔口，这让Dumbledore尖叫了出来。他胡乱喊着Grindelwald的名字，指甲抠进了他背上的皮肉里。他的阴茎重新挺立起来，跳动着蹭在Grindelwald的腹肌上。  
年轻的猎手把自己可口的猎物钉在勃发的性器上，他温柔的吻着小人鱼的脖颈和肩膀，时不时吮吸他的乳头。爱人的身体湿润而柔软，腔道里的软肉讨好的裹在操进来的阴茎上，让Grindelwald在Dumbledore的耳畔发出低沉而迷醉的呻吟，这刺激的他更加敏感了。在Dumbledore对过激的快感应接不暇时，他甚至腾出了一只手揉捏他挺立起来的阴蒂。敏感的肉核被指尖压扁戳刺，过于尖锐的快感打断了Dumbledore绵长的呻吟，丰沛的汁水从他们交合的地方溢出。  
当Grindelwald感觉到爱人不自觉的颤抖时，他冲着腔道里最敏感的地方用力的顶弄了几下后把阴茎整个抽了出来，几乎是在同时，Dumbledore的穴口喷出了清亮的水液，和阴茎射出来的精液一起洒在了他们两个人的小腹上。  
在Grindelwald无视他持续的喷水而重新操进来时，他一口咬住了Grindelwald的脖子，过分敏感的腔道让快感几乎变成了酷刑。但好在痉挛的屁股没有让他坚持多久，很快他就射在了Dumbledore的身体里。  
Grindelwald没有立刻退出去，他把小人鱼扒拉到自己的怀里，他细白的大腿还在因高潮而颤抖。他蹭了蹭Dumbledore的额头，一下一下的吻着他的嘴唇。  
“我爱你，Aler，我没想到你还能潮吹。”  
Dumbledore因为爱人无耻的程度而感到不可置信，他把脸埋进Grindelwald性爱过后乱蓬蓬的金发里回答道：  
“也爱你，Gel，我没想到你这么混蛋！”


End file.
